<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my seat by Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229393">take my seat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges'>Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily being stupid and hilarious, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stephanie being a good sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, Cass is standing in the corner of the stuffy room, hiding in the shadows behind the table full of finger food.</p><p>She doesn’t really like galas much. The crowds are always overwhelming. The people are always so rude, shallow, stuffy, and racist. Cass does like the dancing, though. That’s the only part of the galas she likes.</p><p>That, and the food.</p><p>Hence, why she’s hiding near the table of food. Occasionally she will grab whatever is closest to her and rush back to her hiding spot, hoping no one notices her and tries to drag her into a conversation.</p><p>Today, it seems, she isn’t alone in hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Or, galas and sisters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stephanie &amp; Cass for prompt 8 :D</p><p>This was originally posted on a diff work on my main pseud!</p><p>Enjoy &amp; let me know what you think in comments!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At Wayne manor things operate on a first come first serve basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, literally anything in the kitchen besides Alfred’s cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever gets the food first, usually gets the best and biggest portions. Take Poptarts. Everyone in the Batfam-except for Alfred- eats them. And when there is only one poptart left, well, whoever gets there first gets the poptart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass won’t go into details, but there was one time she walked into the kitchen at three am for a glass of water and saw Damian and Jason wrestling on the floor as Dick egged them on in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to give it to them, though. They were using their training to make sure they remained quiet. No one wanted to awaken Alfred at this hour. He would revoke their cookie privileges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason and Damian were apparently fighting for the last strawberry poptart. According to Dick, they had been fighting for about a half an hour. Ever the opportunist, Dick decided to eat the last strawberry poptart while the others were distracted wrestling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Dick hid in his Bludhaven apartment for the next week and a half, trying to avoid the combined wrath of Jason and Damian. They made a surprisingly formidable pair.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, take Dick’s old hoodies for another example.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hoodies are always the oldest, and therefore the softest, hoodies anyone in the family owns. The hoodies he has had since high school are especially coveted. Usually the people vying for them are Damian, Tim, Stephanie, and sometimes Cass herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She loves them because the hoodies are warm and fuzzy and feel like a hug from her older brother.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Damian won’t ever admit it, but that’s the reason he likes them too.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass is almost certain she saw Damian stab Tim with a fork over Dick’s old mathlete hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She says almost certain, because, well, it’s Damian. Honestly he could have been stabbing Tim over almost anything. Maybe Tim left his dirty butter knife in the sink, or maybe he used Damian’s katanas for practice, or maybe he breathed in the wrong direction. Or maybe Damian just stabbed Tim for no reason at all other than the fact that it was Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian’s just like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass digresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, the point she was trying to make is that one rule of Wayne manor is first come, first serve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than Alfreds cookies, he always makes sure everyone gets an equal amount. Because those cookies could start world wars or create world peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seats in the car, during the rare occasions that the whole family rides together in a single car, are another example. Usually they all don’t take the same car unless they are going to a gala together. Even then, Jason usually doesn’t go with them. He likes making a dramatic entrance halfway through the gala, riding in on his motorcycle wearing a leather jacket and suit pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Bruce pretends to be disappointed and embarrassed, but she can tell that he secretly finds it hilarious.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today is one of those rare days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had all gotten together to drive to a gala. Jason, for once in his life, decided not to be dramatic. Although Cass doesn’t trust this, he’s probably planning some kind of prank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Cass is standing in the corner of the stuffy room, hiding in the shadows behind the table full of finger food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t really like galas much. The crowds are always overwhelming. The people are always so rude, shallow, stuffy, and racist. Cass does like the dancing, though. That’s the only part of the galas she likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence, why she’s hiding near the table of food. Occasionally she will grab whatever is closest to her and rush back to her hiding spot, hoping no one notices her and tries to drag her into a conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, it seems, she isn’t alone in hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about an hour Damian joins her. He doesn’t like galas much either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others tolerate it far better. Tim and Dick are much more used to it than herself and Damian, due to them both having to attend galas for years. Jason seems to have some kind of repellent against the sleazy people here at the gala, he says it’s his bad boy aura, Cass thinks it’s the shit eating grin he wears all the time. Stephanie seems to enjoy these galas as a chance to make fun of old, rich, stuffy people and uses this as a way to “confuse them all with memes!” as she says. She also loves the opportunity to raid Cass’s closet for fancy dresses to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, she and Damian begin to look for a new place to hide. There are more people coming by the table, and even with their training they know they will be spotted soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through their search Damian leaves in a huff. Apparently he’s spotted Dick and Tim somewhere on the dance floor. Both of them are covered head to toe in glitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm that must be what Jason had been planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian left her to go avenge Dick and probably laugh at Tim. Which is fine with her, she thinks she remembers a good hiding spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the walls are incredibly tall windows that stretch up in a narrow arch to the ceiling. And each of those windows had a bench underneath it. The window in the back corner of the ballroom has a curtain pulled to the side, and it has a small space where she can squeeze behind so that she’s perfectly hidden from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass makes her way to the window, skirting around the dance floor and staying as close to the wall as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reaches the window and she pulls back the curtain, ready to burrow back onto the window seat, but stops when she sees that someone has already beaten her to the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Cass!” Stephanie says, a book in her hands. “Whatcha doing? Is it time to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t have to leave yet.” Cass says, slightly disappointed that she would have to find a new hiding spot. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Stephanie laughs a bit, “I have to read until page 230 by tomorrow. So I’m trying to get it done right now.” Stephanie paused a bit, brow furrowing slightly. “You came here to hide, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass nods silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take my seat.” Stephanie says, rising from the window bench, “I’m almost finished with my reading, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait.” Cass says, she held out her hand to stop Stephanie. “We can share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both squished together in the window seat as best they could. Stephanie read out loud softly from her book for the rest of the gala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass hated galas, but if they all could be like this one, she supposes that they weren’t that bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>